Mr Demanding
by eutrix
Summary: -SasuXSaku-. -oneshot-- Please read & review!--Sakura's POV. He's always 'do this' and 'do that'. I cant stand him anymore! He's being so demanding about everything! I hate him! but he demanded me to give him another chance and love him again.


**_Hey! It's me, Eutrix. So here's my first oneshot! Hope you like it!  
Anyway, this one is in Sakura's P.O.V. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
_**

**_I don't own NARUTO, but i do own this cool Naruto forehead protector and it rocks!!_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_.-'MR. DEMANDING'-.  
-By: Eutrix-  
_

Sasuke's been back for two years from the clutches of Orochimaru and the fact that his mission to kill his brother was a success.

I changed. I'm not Ms. Fan girl anymore. My feelings for Sasuke went with the wind. Its gone. My heart beats no more for that certain Uchiha.

Actually, I cant stand him! He's being a jerk. Before, he doesn't care. But now he's always 'do this' and 'do that'. I know I should be happy for him, coz his 'I-don't-care' attitude is gone. But he's being superior…to me. I don't know why.

In missions, he always say "Stay here, it's dangerous." And if I follow, I just get scolded. Does he still think I'm still the weak kunoichi years before? I'm a Chuunin. I can even do a solo mission by myself, but I always end up being paired up with him and Naruto. Well, Naruto is not a problem. But we're not genins anymore.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I and Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru went on an 'S-class' mission sometime this year.

It was to eliminate two wanted assassins. We traveled country to country following the assassins' route. We ended up at the green-tea country, a small country at the northern side.

We caught track of them. The last thing that we need to do, was to make the first attack, But mr. Demanding here just had to move the attack the next day. We could've done it that night! We camped at the woods not so close to the targets'.

At night, when everybody was asleep. I got up quietly. I planned to attack the persuers by myself, it was a good chance to prove Sasuke that I'm not the weak kunoichi he thought I was.

I jumped from tree to tree entering the target's base. But I got caught. The assassins were expecting us... Traps blew from side to side of the trees, I was dodging the attacks. An explosive seal boomed in front of me, I still cant see the targets. With that thick puff of smoke, who will? Fire blazing around me. But I just can't give up now.

**Declaimer's P.O.V.**

Sasuke was woken up by the smoke and the loud bangs. He got up, surprised not seeing Sakura. She's gone! Naruto and the others were awaken by Sasuke aswell. They all hurried to the base. Sakura may have attacked them by herself, she cant do it! This is an S-class mission. Even a single jounin cant do it by himself.

The team reached the base. Sasuke saw Sakura suffocating from the smoke. He then saw the target making seals up about a high tree. With his quick moves, he attacked the attacker, electrifying him with his Chidori Nagashi. He gave the signal for the others to attack the assassins, while he'll go get the pink-haired kunoichi.

He swiftly jumped at the puff of smoke. And the next thing Sakura knew, she was already at the hands of the raven-haired shinobi. He then laid her down at a tree, far from danger.

**Back to Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up, with the team surrounding me. Sasuke doesn't seem to look as good.

He then spoke. "Idiot."

I was silent.

"What were you thinking?!" He said with a deep, angry voice. A he punched the tree I was leaning on. "You're weak, Sakura. You cant take them by yourself!" He continued.

Now, that struck me. I felt my hand rise up and my chakra focused unto it. It swifted back and the next thing I knew… I slapped him. His face turned. I knew that that really hurt.

"All you say is 'do this' and 'do that'. I'm not weak, Sasuke. I'm not! You left me with faded memories. You don't know me Sasuke and you never did! I'm not the twelve-year old girl you knew before. You're a jerk, you're so demanding about everything.!!" I said it with pride. "I hate you!" I yelled, as tears rolled down my cheeks. Yes I mean it, I do hate him.

I turned around, without looking back. I'll never look back!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I reached back to Konoha the next evening. I recalled what he said. I recalled what I've said. I do hate him. I really do.

It was about midnight and I couldn't sleep. I cant think of any reason why I cant. I then saw a shadow, not my shadow. I shut my eyes closed and didn't bother to look. Somebody took a grasp of my hand and pulled me up.

A deep whisper echoed at my ear. "You left the window open." I opened my eyes hearing a familiar voice.

Its him, Uchiha Sasuke! I looked sideways, not looking at his eyes. It kept me thinking. Why is he here?

"Do you really mean it?" He spoke.

My face was covered with confusion. What does he mean by, 'do you really mean it?'.

"…Are you sure you hate me?" He spoke again.

I looked at his eyes. "Yes, I do." I answered with pride.

He was silent. Waiting for me to say more.

"Sasuke, I'm not the fangirl whom you knew before. I'm different. I don't have feelings for you anymore! When you left us….when you left me, my feelings for you vanished with the wind. I'm…not the same girl you left behind." That was certain. It was for sure.

I was serious. I looked him in the eyes. He suddenly smirked. "Liar." He murmured.

"You still have feelings for me, don't you? You just locked your feelings up, and it'll be back if you unlock it. I do…have the key." He stated.

What? I don't understand him. What does he mean? My mind was full of mere confusion.

He leaned forward and whispered at my ears. "If I kiss you now, will your feelings for me return?" I can feel his warm-breath pass through my skin.

I pushed him away. He gave me a mild smirk in reply. I don't understand him! I don't have feelings for him, right?

Right.

"You said I was demanding.—" He stated.

Before he was able to finish was he was about to say, I already answered. "Yes."

"…You said I was weak." I continued.

"Yes." He replied.

I gasped. Those words were still hitting me.

"..That's why; I'll protect you… my way." I was surprised when he said that.

The next thing I knew, his face was an inch from mine.

He then whispered. "I demand… you to give me another chance and love me again." After saying those confusing words, I felt his soft lips touch mine. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. My window was open as my curtains were carried by the breeze.

"…Ofcourse I will, Mr. demanding."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So? Did you like it? It's my first time to write a story with this type of genre and my first one shot (_I think i already said that one)_. Anyway, please read my other stories 'Twisted time' and 'and they call it puppy love'. thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for some grammatical errors and wrong spellings. Others are just typos. Believe it!**

.

_PLEASE REVIEW._


End file.
